cartoonnetworkfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Madison
Madison Spaghettini Papadopoulos - postać z serialu Klasa 3000, zwariowana skrzypaczka, uczennica klasy muzycznej Westley w Atlancie. Opis Madison jest dziewczyną, która wprowadza wiele elementów komediowych do serialu z racji swego niezwykle ekscentrycznego charakteru. W odcinku Peanuts! Get Yer Peanuts! Phily Phil zapytał ją, dlaczego cieszyło ją to, że poprzedni nauczyciel muzyki kazał całej klasie uprawiać bardzo ciężkie ćwiczenia muzyczne, na co ta odparła... że tak już ma. Madison raczej nie zdaje sobie sprawy ze swojego zachowania. Jej koledzy z klasy, jak i też inni ludzie spoza tego środowiska, nie traktują jej przez to zbyt poważnie, a czasem nawet nie mogą z nią wytrzymać, czego dobrym przykładem jest Tamika. Relacje obu dziewczyn są ciekawe: w odcinku Home Tamika dwukrotnie wsadza Madison tubę na głowę, aby przestała się odzywać, ale ta mimo takiego traktowania uwielbia swą silną rówieśnicę i w odcinku Take a Hike! mówi jej, że jest jej najlepszą "kumpelą". Niestety, Tamika raczej nie odwzajemnia jej przyjaźni, a gdy razem z nią gubi się w lesie na całą noc, wydaje się być całkowicie załamana (także dlatego, że jest to wina Madison, która postanowiła przywłaszczyć sobie wszystkie znalezione w lesie oznaczenia drogi dla turystów, którzy wskutek tego też zabłądzili)... Cechą charakterystyczną Madison jest niezwykle wesołe usposobienie, a z jej ust rzadko kiedy znika uśmiech. Można zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że jest ona lekko niedojrzała, gdyż pasjonuje się wszystkim, co jest stereotypowo "dziewczęce" - jest bardzo podobna do Dee Dee z serialu Laboratorium Dextera (warto zauważyć, że obie postaci mają blond włosy, których posiadaczki są często wyśmiewane w rozmaitych dowcipach jako rzekomo kobiety mało inteligentne). Świadczy o tym nie tylko jej ubiór (sukienka w kwiaty), ale i fakt, że lubi fantazjować np. o króliczkach. Już w odcinku Home pragnęła, aby koncert charytatywny odbył się z myślą o radiach dla królików i bardzo ją ucieszyło, kiedy nieopodal domu Sunny'ego Bridgesa znalazła... królika z radiem (!). Ponadto w odcinku Too Cool for School wyobraziła sobie, że nowym nauczycielem chemii mógłby być... królik. W odcinku Am I Blue? wraz z resztą klasy (z wyjątkiem Eddiego) stała się niebieska po awarii maszyny Phily'ego Phila. Wtedy to Ogrodnik, który został menedżerem klasy 3000, wymyślił jej nowy image - Mądrali. Przeważnie Madison występuje w serialu w charakterze drugoplanowej, choć w niektórych odcinkach odgrywa poważniejszą rolę. W odcinku Love Is in the Hair… Net doprowadza do serii nieporozumień sercowych, gdy zaczyna podejrzewać, że Sunny Bridges jest zakochany w szkolnej kucharce Petunii Wątrobiance, podczas gdy Sunny był zakochany w nauczycielce tańca Leeli Lopez, a Petunią interesował się dyrektor Luna. Nie przeszkodziło to Madison przygotować wraz z klasą romantycznej kolacji, na której Sunny miał spotkać się właśnie z Petunią, co doprowadziło do walki między nauczycielem muzyki a zazdrosnym dyrektorem walki między nauczycielem muzyki a zazdrosnym dyrektorem. Ciekawostki * Lubi chińską kuchnię, o czym mówi pod koniec odcinka Home (część 2.) * Nie cierpi zapachu spalonej dyni, przez co nie chciała wejść do sklepu ze zdrową żywnością prowadzonego przez Biancę; twierdziła, że w tym sklepie można poczuć właśnie ową woń - Lil'D przekonał się później, że jego koleżanka miała rację * Podczas gry na skrzypcach czuje się jak rój szczęśliwych trzmieli (odcinek Peanuts! Get Yer Peanuts!) * W odcinku Brotha from the Third Rock dowiadujemy się, że ma mieszane pochodzenie, a jej przodkowie pochodzili z różnych krajów (co może tłumaczyć jej skomplikowane nazwisko). Jej personalia stały się obiektem żartu w odcinku The Hunt for Red Blobtober, w którym Bianca chce zapisać jej imię i nazwisko na ziarnku ryżu, ale po usłyszeniu "Madison Spaghettini Papadopoulos"... wyciąga ziarno wielkości arbuza. Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Klasy 3000 Kategoria:Nastolatkowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Klasy 3000 Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Bohaterowie